5 days, 120 hours, 7'200 minutes and 432'000 seconds
by Serielover55
Summary: Deeks gets kidnapped and the team has got 5 days to find him.
1. Introduction

Hey guys

I am going to write a new story. This time with NCIs:LA. Tell me what you think

i will post the first chapter soon

**This story has got parts of torture.**


	2. Day 0

Day 0: It was a normal morning at work. Deeks just arrived and went to his Desk. He was really tired he had a cold and couldn't sleep well the last few nights. He sat down and in that moment Eric called "Deeks you can come to OPS. We have got a case."

When he walked in, it seemed like everyone was already here. "Morning Sunshine, you look like you had a fight with your couchons last night." "Hi Kens, i didn't sleep well. So what have we got?" he started to talk about a case and Deeks drifted away with his thoughts. He didn't listen to Eric anymore. He was so tired. Hopefully he could get some sleep at lunch.

"Deeks, what do you think" Kensi pulled him out of his thoughts. "What?" "Deeks we are discussing who is going to speak to the friends of the victim. Didn't you listen?" G. asked a little bit anoyed that Deeks didn't listen.

"Oh sorry we can do that" Deeks said quickly and yawned. He didn't care what they did, he just wanted to sleep.

The day went ages for Deeks. He just wanted to go home to bed.

"Deeks whats wrong with you, you havent been interested in our case at all, if you don't want to be here just leave. Today you almost got us killed at that bust because you didn't look out. Luckily nothing bad happened, please go to sleep early tonight and be more awake tomorrow or i will have to send you home. We can't have anyone on the team, who isn't able to cover in a firefight, mistakes do happen, but you've been like this for the last week, so i want to know whats going on."Callen said angry.

Deeks looked to the floor, he did understand them. He had been like this the whole week and know even Kensi looked a bit angry. He knew Sam didn't trust him anyway. And he proved that this week that he can't be he didn't know what was wrong with him. Each day when he comes home he goes to sleep and sleeps untill the morning and is still this tired.

"I am really sorry. I am gona go home and sleep now. Have a nice evening"

He walked out quickly, calling a quick Goodbye over his shoulder and went home.

He didn't see the looks on their faces. They were all wondering what was wrong with him, and hoped he would be back to normal tomorrow.

At home Deeks fell onto his bed, didn't even change his clothes, and already fell to sleep 5 minutes later.

While he was sleeping deeply, the door of his apartement opened slowly and three men walked in. They had all black masked and were heavy armed. They walked quietly through the rooms until one of them found Deeks sleeping in his bed.

"This is going to be easier as we thought. The boss plan was good" one of the men said and grinned. One took a towel with chloroform and pressed it on Deeks face. Deeks awoke appruptly and started to struggle. But the man didn't stop until the chloroform worked and Deeks lost consciousness.

So I just rewrote the first chapter and I am going to write the next one soon.


	3. Day 1 Part 1

**Please reread the Day 0, I have rewritten it.**

**Callen point of view.**

Callen got up in the morning ad really hoped Deeks is going to be normal again today. Or he would be forced to send him home. He hasn't been himself lately and they all wondered what was going on with him. Bu he kept saying he was tired. When Callen walked into ops nobody was there yet. So he sat at his desk and started doing paperwork.

A half a hour later the rest of the team came expect Deeks.

"Where is he" Sam asked angry.

"Maybe he is just late as usual" Kensi said.

"Or he is catching up the sleep that he really needs." Callen says."Why don't we let him sleep for an hour and then go and wake him up?"

"Yeah then he's going to be more concentrated hopefully."

**1 hour later**

"I am going to go and get Deeks."Kensi said and walked out.

Callen started working again and a few minutes later he got a call from Kensi.

"Callen you and Sam have to come to Deeks apartement."

"And why?"

"Just get here quick"she said.

Callen got up. "Sam Kensi said we have to go to Deeks place, but she wouldn't tell me whats going on."

"Well then let's go and see"

**A few minutes later…**

..they arrived at Deeks place. There were police cars everywhere. "What the heck is going on?" Sam said. Then Kensi ran out of the house to there car."Kensi whas going on?"

"Deeks has been kidnapped. We found a towel with chloroform."

"What are you sure? Have you got anything else? "Sam asked worried.

"No that's everything they found, lets get back to ops and look if we find any cameras around here."

**Later at ops**

"So we have got a new case. Finding Deeks!"Hetty told the whole team. "Have you found anything in the surveillance cameras outside his house Eric?" Callen asked. HE was really worried about Deeks, especially, because he was a bit harsh to him yesterday.

"Well here is the one from yesterday. Deeks came home right after finishing work at 6 and went inside. At 7 this black van pulled up and three heavy armed man walked inside. 10 Minutes later they leave taking Deeks with them. He does look unconscious I think due to the chloroform. I am just wondering that we couldn't find any sign of a struggle in his apartment, it was 7 in the evening."

"Well ten let's see what happened inside the apartment, Mr Beale could you go to camera 1341352. It's a view from Deeks apartment." Hetty said. "Hetty why have you got a camera in Deeks apartment?" Kensi asked. "Wel it is just for emergency's like this one is."

Callen looked at the footage. At about 6 you could see Deeks coming in throwing his things on his sofa and walking straight into his bedroom. The camera changed and you could see the bedroom and Deeks already sleeping.

"This is just odd, he has been tired all week and know he gets kidnapped there must be a conection."

At 7 you could see the 3 men coming in. They saw Deeks sleeping. And one of them grinned and said "This is going to be easier as we thought. The boss' plan was good." And then he pressed the towel on Deeks face. Callen could see that Deeks awoke and started to fight back, but you could clearly see he didn't stand a chance and then he was unconscious.

"This is horrible" Nell said " we have to find him quickly"

And suddenly Callens phone rang…..

**Hey folks**

**DumDumDum cliffhanger.**

**I will continue as soon as possible.**

**And please reread chapter 0 I changed a few things.**


End file.
